Mind Games
by BertieL
Summary: Brady, Chloe, Shawn, Belle, Phillip, Mimi, Cynthia, and Jason play mind games with each other in order to get what they want. Chapter Two is added.
1. Prologue

__

Miriam Lockheart, Jason Masters, Cynthia Ford, Phillip Kiriakis, Chloe Lane, Brady Black, Isabella Black, and Shawn Brady. What would I ever do without them? I'd die of boredom, that's what. I swear, watching these eight is like watching a soap opera.   
  
Miriam, a.k.a. Mimi, is engaged to Phillip who is only with her to make his ex-girlfriend, Cynthia, jealous but that's okay because Mimi is also only using Phillip to make her ex-boyfriend, Jason, jealous and it just so happens that Jason and Cynthia are now dating.  
  
Then there's Isabella, a.k.a. Belle, and her sex partner, Shawn, who don't have a relationship but they do have sex with each other quite often but, Belle has been wanting more lately, like a relationship, and if she can't get that from Shawn, well then she'll just have to go somewhere else but that won't make Shawn too happy.   
  
Last, but not least, there's Chloe and her husband Brady who have been married since Chloe got pregnant at the age sixteen and they can't seem to stop having affairs even though they love each other, but that's the problem, they won't admit that they love each other.  
  
See, was I right or what. Their lives is like a soap opera. A soap opera that I get to watch as much as I want.   
  
Now, you're probably wondering who I am and so I'm going to tell you. My name's Wilfred, and I'm a fly on the wall. Literally. I fly around, following these people day after day, trying not to get squashed, and I watch how they interact. And let me tell you, I'm never bored.  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

__

I followed Jason and Cynthia to the Brady Pub and I was wonderfully surprised to see Mimi and Phillip there. This could get interesting.

"What are they doing here?" an angry Jason asked Cynthia.

"Probably the same thing we are. Getting something to eat."

"Well, I've lost my appetite. It's disgusting seeing those two together."

"I agree," said Cynthia. "But we're going to stay anyways and we're going to at all lovey dovey and they are going to die of jealousy. Now, put a smile on your face and lets go get a booth," ordered Cynthia, and she led him to a booth directly in Phillip and Mimi's view.

__

It was when Jason and Cynthia sat down the Mimi and Phillip noticed them, and let me tell you, they were not to happy about it. I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of Phillip's ears. 

"Why the hell are they together every damn time we see them?" Phillip demanded.

"Because they are trying to make us jealous," said Mimi matter-of-factly.

"You mean like what we're doing to them?"

"Yep. The only difference is, we've taken in one step further by getting engaged."

__

That's when Mimi got this wicked grin on her face and her eyes lit up. She does that sometimes and it can only mean one thing. Mimi's got a plan.

"Come on," Mimi said and she stood up. "Let's go rub our engagement in their faces."

Mimi headed for Cynthia and Jason's table with Phillip following obediently behind.

"Hi Jason, Cynthia. How are you two today?"

"Oh, we're doing great. Aren't we honey," Cynthia asked Jason with a bright smile on her face.

"Wrong. We're doing better than great."

"Well, that's good," said Mimi. "We just came over here to invite you to out engagement party."

"Your having an engagement party?" Cynthia asked, the smile gone from her face.

"Yep. We want to show everyone in Salem how madly in love we are," spoke Phillip for the first time.

"Great," said Jason with a smile plastered to his face. "We'll be there."

__

As Phillip and Mimi walked back to their table I could swear it were Jason and Cynthia who now had steam coming from their ears. Before I could decided whose conversation to 'overhear' Belle entered the pub, followed by an angry Shawn who wasn't above making a scene.

"What the hell do you mean, 'we're over'?" Shawn demanded loud enough for everyone in the pub to hear.

"Shawn, would you keep your voice down" hissed an angry Belle.

"No. I'll yell as loudly as I want to yell. Now, answer my damn question!"

"It means, next time you want sex, don't come to me and I won't come to you."

"Why the hell not. This arrangement has been working pretty damn well for me for the past three years."

"It worked well for me too, but not anymore."

"I repeat, why the hell not."

"Because, I have a boyfriend now and I really don't think he'd appreciate it if I were still having sex with you."

__

"A boyfriend? You mean, your in an actual relationship?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am."

"Why?"

"Damn it Shawn! I don't want to answer anymore dumb questions. I'm meeting my boyfriend here for lunch. And look, there he is now," Belle said, her face lighting up at the sight of her boyfriend.

Shawn turned to see who just came in and was surprised to see Josh Caleb, a fellow officer at the Salem Police Department where Shawn works.

Shawn stormed out of the pub mumbling, "I bet he's not nearly as good in bed as I am."

__

Now, it turns out that the Pub is a very popular place today because just moments after Shawn left, Chloe showed up with some guy, who wasn't her husband.

"Let's have a seat over hear," Chloe suggests and they slip into a corner booth and it's only a matter of seconds before their making out for everyone to see. 

__

But here's the good part. After about fifteen minutes, Chloe and her boy toy are still making out when her husband, Brady, walks in with his real live Barbie doll. Bet you can guess what happens next.

TBC - Thank you all so much for all the feedback on the prologue. It really means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter Two

[i]It didn't take long for Brady to spot Chloe and her little boy toy, and let me tell you, he wasn't too pleased.[/i]

"I can't believe you!" Brady shouted, loud enough for everyone in the pub to hear. Chloe pulleed away from the guy she was making out with when she heard Brady's angry shouting and stood up. This wasn't going to be good. Her and Brady both knew the other was having affairs, but they've never actually seen the other be unfaithful, until now.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe demanded. Didn't he tell her he was going to be busy all day and so they could meet for lunch?

"I'm watching my wife make out with some guy in a very public place! Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"What about you and her?" Chloe asked pointing to his blonde, very female, friend.

"What about her?" asked a still shouting Brady.

"Don't you dare try telling me you're having some kind of business meeting. I'm not stupid. I know exactly why you're with her!"

"Oh? And why's that?"

"For the same reason I'm here with Brad!"

"Uh, my name's Chad," interrupted the guy Chloe was making out with.

"Shut Up!" yelled both Chloe and Brady.

[i]By now every person in the pub was listening to Brady and Chloe argue, not that it was hard to hear with the way they were shouting. People who didn't know them were listening with great interest while their friends watched with dread. They've seen Brady and Chloe argue before, and it could only get worse.[/i]

"Let me ask you a question Brad..."

"Chad."

"Whatever. Did you know that Chloe was married when you decided to take her to lunch and then make out with her, all though I'm sure you were planning to do a hell of a lot more than that." Brady asked, surprisingly calm.

"Well, I suspected she might be married," answered Chad, nervously.

"And you still went after her!" Brady shouted, all calmness gone and he lunged at Chad only to have Phillip and Jason get in the way and hold him back.

"Come on man, calm down. You're making a scene. Why don't you take your wife home and yell it out there, in private?" suggested Phillip.

"Fine. Let's go Chloe," said Brady, heading for the door. 

"Don't boss me around!" said Chloe, not moving.

"Brady stopped and turned to Chloe. "You're going to come home with me right now if I have to carry you over my damn shoulder."

Chloe hesitated only a moment longer before leaving the pub with a scowl on his face.

[i]There were a lot of disappointed on-lookers left behind. Things were just getting interesting. I debated whether to go after them and listen in, or stay here and see what's going to happen next. I decided to stay for a little while. After all, Jason and Phillip were still in the same building and I want to see how long it is before they come to blows.[/i]

"So, when is your engagement party?" Jason asked Phillip, trying to get along with him.

"Friday. It starts at eight at Tuscany. You and Cynthia will be there, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good," said Phillip with a grin. "So, how are things going with you and Cynthia?"

"Great. Things are starting to get serious. Who knows, maybe we'll be joining you and Mimi at the alter."

"Oh really. Isn't that nice," said Phillip, the grin vanishing from his face.

[i]It was obvious that they were going to continue with the 'we're buddies' act and I wouldn't really see anything interesting, so I decided to go and check up on the girls, hoping I'd get to hear something interesting.[/i]

"So, where did your new boyfriend go?" Cynthia asked Belle. Both her and Mimi were beyond curious about Belle all of a sudden wanting a relationship.

"He had to get back to work."

"Oh, so what went wrong with Shawn? I thought you two had a good thing going on." Leave it to Mimi to cut to the chase.

"We did. We both wanted sex with no strings attached."

"So, what went wrong?" Mimi repeated the question.

"I got pregnant."

[i]Damn. Not even I saw that one coming.[/i]


End file.
